


Ice

by finwritesthings



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, I liked my descriptions in this, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwritesthings/pseuds/finwritesthings
Summary: The dangers of ice.





	Ice

The snow falls in thick, heavy flakes - collecting on fur trims, loose hair, and wool mittens. The quiet sounds of breath puffing into the winter air and snow crunching under foot the only things breaking the still night. The stars and moon illuminate the ground from above the barren trees, casting eerily beautiful shadows on the untouched snow. The footsteps trudge onwards, unwavered by the beautiful night. The riverbanks gentle slope has been covered in the thick layer of snow that blankets the rest of the forest, but underneath that shimmering cover, lies a layer of something far more dangerous: ice. The footsteps scrabble for secure ground as they slip down the bank, tumbling closer and closer to the frozen river. As a harsh crack breaks the silence, the footsteps are swallowed up by the freezing current of river below the ice. The icy water assaults all that enters it, unrelenting, uncaring of any harm it may cause. Cries for help waft through the winter wind, only to be carried off through the trees, never reaching human ears. The cries grow quieter as the river flows on, the forest stays still, the snow continues to fall. The forest is quiet once more, the broken ice swept away with the river.


End file.
